first love in the first sight
by Ichiro69
Summary: Light adalah seorang mahasiswa disebuah universitas ternama dijepang. suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan dosen baru disekolahnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Langsung baca aja! Warning: Typo(s), ooc (inside), shonen ai, one shot!


**Disclaimer: Death is belong to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: Typo(s), ooc(inside), One shot (maybe), shonen-ai**

**Pairing: light x L**

**Rated: T**

First Love in the first sight

L. Lawliet, atau yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Ryuzaki itu adalah salah satu dosen baru di universitas Toudou di jepang. Yah, mungkin L atau yang sering dipanggil sebagai Ryuzaki itu adalah dosen termuda yang mengajar diuniversitas ternama tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini umur Ryuzaki baru menginjak 20 tahun, dan dia lebih cocok sebagai seorang mahasiswa dibanding menjadi seorang dosen. Walaupun tergolong masih muda, tapi Ryuzaki dapat menandingi kepintaran dari dosen-dosen lain yang –ehm- lebih senior dari nya.

Sudah seminggu , Ryuzaki menjadi dosen di universitas ini. Tapi diwaktu itu pula, Ryuzaki menjadi cukup terkenal dikalangan para mahasiswa. Bukannya karena ia tampan, tapi…

Yah, gaya pemuda itu –sedikit- nyentrik.

Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang selalu acak-acakan, sementara kulitnya putih pucat, dengan bola mata hitam legam yang dihiasi dengan lingkaran mata hitam. Membuat pemuda itu tampak seperti panda. Selain itu, Ryuzaki selalu membungkuk saat berjalan, dan kebiasaan anehnya yang duduk-maksud saya berjongkok. Dan setiap pertemuan kelasnya, Ryuzaki tampak memakai baju yang sama. Yaitu kaos putih, dengan celana jins biru longgar.

Dan gayanya itu membuat Ryuzaki menjadi bahan pembicaraan dikalangan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang ada disini.

Pembicaraan mengenai Ryuzaki-sensei itu, membuat telinga Light Yagami –mahasiswa genius- menjadi panas. Tentu saja, karena teman-temannya selalu membicarakan hal yang sama selama seminggu ini! Pertamanya pemuda berambut caramel ini tidak ingin peduli, dan ia hanya ikut tertawa bersama teman-temannya saat membicarakan Ryuzaki –dosen dengan gaya nyentrik itu. Tapi semakin lama, Light menjadi jengah.

"Kenapa kalian membicarakan dosen aneh itu setiap hari sih? Apa kalian tidak bosan?" tanya Light dengan wajah malas pada kedua temannya.

"Kau tidak akan bosan jika tidak melihat dosen itu sendiri, Light" jawab salah satu dari temannya, sementara teman yang satunya lagi terkikik pelan.

"Heh? Memangnya dia mengajar pada jurusan apa?" tanya Light –mulai penasaran

"Aku tidak tau, tapi yang kudengar dia dapat mengajar semua mata kuliah yang ada disini" jawab salah satu temannya. Light terhenyak. "Yah, walaupun gayanya bisa dibilang nyentrik, tapi dosen itu genius loh" sambung temannya

"Tapi yang kudengar, dia mengajar di jurusan kedokteran dan hukum. Memang keduanya sangat berbeda, tapi anehnya itu dosen bisa ngajar dengan baik" timpal salah seorang temannya lagi.

"Mungkin kau bisa ketemu dengannya Light" ujar temannya tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah kau ada dijurusan hukum? Dan ia mengajar jurusan hukum hanya pada hari rabu saja" ujar kedua temannya, "Yah, Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Light!" mereka melambaikan tangan kearah Light.

Sementara Light hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli apa yang barusan teman-temannya katakan.

.

.

Kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Light segera melangkahkan kakinya kekelas selanjutnya. Ia melangkah sambil berpikir,

'**apa aku akan bertemu dengan dosen aneh itu?**' Light membatin

Entah kenapa ia jadi tertarik untuk melihat langsung dosen itu.

Light masuk kedalam kelas selanjutnya yang sudah cukup ramai. Light terpaksa duduk dibangku terdepan, karena bangku yang lain sudah penuh. Beberapa gadis-gadis menyapa Light dengan memberikan kiss bye genit, sementara beberapa pria –homo- memandang Light dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi. Membuat Light bergidik, ngeri.

Setelah duduk dibangkunya, seseorang masuk kedalam kelas itu. Serentak semua gadis-gadis disana berbisik-bisik menatap sosok berbadan bungkuk, dengan rambut hitam yang bisa dibilang –cukup- berantakan.

Sorot mata hitam pemuda itu seperti sedang mengintimidasi seluruh mahasiswa yang ada dikelas, membuat seisi kelas yang berbisik-bisik bungkam seketika.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya" suara baritone pemuda itu, memecah kesunyian yang ada dikelas.

Light memperhatikan setiap bagian dari pemuda itu. Mulai dari wajahnya, iris berwarna onyx pemuda itu, serta badan yang bungkuk. Light langsung mengerti, jadi ini'kah dosen dengan gaya nyentrik itu?

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!

EH? Kenapa Light tidak percaya? Padahal gaya Ryuzaki saat ini memang aneh

Dan entah sejak kapan, Light merasakan wajahnya memanas saat iris caramel Light bertemu dengan onyx itu. Jantung Light berdegup kencang, entah sejak kapan. Dan yang membuat author bingung,…

Sejak kapan Light terpesona melihat wajah pemuda yang umurnya mungkin tidak berbeda jauh darinya itu? Karena selama ini Light adalah pemuda yang memiliki ketampanan dan otak cemerlang, hanya bisa blushing didepan pemuda yang –jauh- berbeda dengannya?

"Baiklah, saya dosen baru dikelas hukum ini. Dan saya hanya mengajar kelas hukum pada hari rabu saja" jelas Ryuzaki. "Kalian bisa memanggilku Ryuzaki" ujarnya, sementara Light masih mengamati wajah Ryuzaki dengan wajah blushing.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya" ujar Ryuzaki, sebelum akhirnya dia berbicara mengenai dasar-dasar hukum dan sebagainya.

Selama pelajaran, Light memperhatikan dengan seksama. Bukan pelajaran yang ia perhatikan, melainkan wajah dan cara berjalan Ryuzaki.

-skip-

Setelah kelas selesai, semua mahasiswa yang ada disini keluar dari kelas. Sementara Light sedikit tersentak, menyadari bahwa kelas bersama Ryuzaki-sensei sudah selesai.

Dan Light menjadi mahasiswa terakhir yang berada dikelas. Sementara Ryuzaki masih membereskan map-map nya, pandangannya beralih kearah Light. "Hey kau" panggil Ryuzaki pada Light.

Light tersentak, apa Ryuzaki-sensei memanggilnya? Ada apa memangnya?

"Ah iya, sensei memanggil saya kenapa ya?" tanya Light dengan wajah merona yang manis-menurut Ryuzaki.

"Sedari tadi, aku melihatmu memperhatikanku. Memang ada apa?" tanya Ryuzaki –to the point

Light tersentak, wajahnya semakin merah. Apa? Ryuzaki-sensei menanyakan hal seperti itu secara langsung? Bahkan ia tidak basa-basi dulu

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Memangnya salah, jika murid memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang menerangkan didepan kelas?" dan entah sejak kapan, Light sudah dapat menguasai dirinya lagi. Ia akhirnya kembali menjadi pemuda yang tenang dan berkarisma.

Ryuzaki tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah Light-kun, kelas sudah sepi. Bagaimana jika kau pulang?"

Light terhenyak, "Bagaimana sensei bisa tau namaku? Maksudku, sensei tidak bisa mengenali seseorang yang tidak sensei kenal hanya dengan daftar absensi yang bahkan tidak ada fotonya"

Ryuzaki tersenyum lagi, tapi kali ini senyumannya lebih mirip seperti seringai?

"Tentang itu, Light-kun tidak usah tau" jawab Ryuzaki dengan nada santai.

Light mengangguk, walaupun masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan tapi ia hanya diam. Ia dan Ryuzaki berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Light-kun" Ryuzaki melambai kearah Light, lalu segera menghilang dibalik koridor. Light sempat berdiri menatap kepergian Ryuzaki.

'**Bagaimana Ryuzaki mengetahui namaku?'**

Dan pertanyaan itu terus berputar didalam otaknya.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan akhirnya Light dapat bertemu lagi dengan Ryuzaki.

Ia hanya bisa bertemu Ryuzaki hanya pada hari rabu, dan entah kenapa Light tampak bersemangat dipagi hari ini. Yah, hari ini adalah hari rabu. Tapi kenapa ia senang? Dan itu sempat membuat orang tua Light bingung melihat semangat Light.

APa ini karena Ryuzaki?

Light masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan wajah –yang tidak biasanya- cerah. Kelasnya cukup ramai, karena kelas akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Kali ini Light memilih duduk dibangku terdepan, bukan karena tidak ada tempat duduk. Justru hari ini tersisa –cukup- banyak bangku kosong dibelakang. Tapi Light lebih memilih unutk berada didepan.

Dan alasannya karena, Ryuzaki.

Seminggu terakhir, Light jadi sering memikirkan pemuda yang menjadi dosennya itu. Dan setiap kali ia memikirkan Ryuzaki, wajah Light selalu merona. Bahkan saat ini Light dibuat merona, hanya dengan membayangkan wajah dosen itu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok yang selalu terbayang dalam pikirannya akhirnya muncul juga. Light melihat sosok itu dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan lagi, sementara wajahnya ditumbuhi semburat berwarna merah muda.

"selamat pagi semuanya" Ryuzaki memberi salam, dan entah kenapa pandangannya tertuju pada Light.

Light sempat salah tingkah, saat iris onyx Ryuzaki menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Baiklah, kita akan mulai pelajaran kali ini dengan…"

Sementara Ryuzaki menerangkan materi-materi didepan, Light justru sibuk mengamati sosok pemuda berbadan bungkuk itu. Mengamati Ryuzaki semakin lama, membuat debaran jantung Light semakin cepat. Wajahnya memanas. Pikirannya melayang-layang.

'**Ryuzaki-sensei jika dilihat lagi, cukup… keren?'**

Light tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat sosok Ryuzaki.

-Skip time-

Setelah kelas berakhir, semua murid berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas. Begitu pula dengan Light, tapi tidak jadi karena tangan Ryuzaki mencegah Light untuk meninggalkan kelas. Alhasil, saat ini mereka berdua lagi didalam kelas. Tapi situasinya lebih mencekam

Light dapat melihat sorot mata Ryuzaki yang… tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi

"Ada apa, Ryuzaki-sensei?" tanya Light dengan wajah memerah, saat Ryuzaki masih memegang tangannya. Ryuzaki menatap langsung kedalam manik caramel Light.

**Deg!**

Ryuzaki mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Light. Sementara Light membeku ditempat. Entah kenapa otak genius nya tidak bekerja.

"Light-kun…" bisik Ryuzaki ditelinga Light.

Blusshhh

Wajah Light sudah merah padam, saat dirasakannya nafas Ryuzaki menerpa lehernya. Light mulai merasa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan selama ini muncul lagi.

"Apa kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Ryuzaki dengan nada berbisik.

Iris caramel Light mengerjap beberapa kali, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Light dengan nada terkejut-yang tidak bisa ditutupi lagi

"Aku melihat Light-kun memandangiku sedari tadi saat pelajaran. Dan aku tau, Light-kun bukan memperhatikan materi yang saya terangkan, melainkan memperhatikan saya" Ryuzaki menjauhkan kepalanya dari Light. Sementara pemuda bersurai caramel itu terbelalak. "Dan saya tau, Light-kun sedikit berubah minggu-minggu terakhir ini" tambah Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, kau mengamatiku?" tanya Light dengan mata terbelalak

Ryuzaki menyeringai. "Bukankah kau juga mengamatiku saat menerangkan materi, Light-kun?" tanya Ryuzaki menyeringai.

Light menelan ludahnya, dan dengan berat hati ia menjawab "i-iya. Aku memperhatikanmu" wajah Light sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. "Tapi aku hanya memperhatikanmu hanya saat pelajaran" sambung Light

Seringai Ryuzaki semakin lebar, membuat Light bergidik. "Kau ingin tau dari mana aku mengetahui namamu, Light Yagami?" tanya Ryuzaki –masih- menyeringai

Light menangguk, memang pertanyaan itu sempat ia pikirkan. Lagipula dia masih penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Pertama kali aku masuk kesekolah ini sebagai dosen, aku tidak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda berambut caramel. Dan pemuda itu membuatku tertarik, dan membuatku ingin tau siapa namanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku mendapatkan arsip mu dan mengetahui bahwa namamu adalah Light Yagami. Selain itu, yang membuatku semakin kagum… dan tertarik adalah, karena ternyata kau adalah murid genius. Dan aku juga tau bahwa kau berada dikelas hukum, untuk itu aku meminta dipindahkan jadwalku pada hari rabu agar aku dapat bertemu dengamu, Light-kun"

Iris caramel Light membulat.

"j-jadi kau selama ini mengamatiku?" tanya Light dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ya, Light-kun. Dan selama itu pula, saya merasa bahwa…" Ryuzaki menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Light, sementara Light hanya diam membeku.

Ryuzaki mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Light, lalu mengecup bibir Light lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Light-kun"

.

.

.

**Fin**

**AH~ ceritanya geje banget! Dan disini Light nya uke banget~ Dan sejak kapan L jadi agresif?  
Gomen, saya memang author tidak berguna. Oke, jika kalian lebih suka L yang jadi uke (kalo author suka Light yang jadi uke) silahkan ubah pandangan Light jadi L aja. **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca fict one shot tergeje ini~**

**Jika ada typo, dan tutur bahasa yang jelek, silahkan review  
Author terima segala macam jenis (?) review**

**Jaa~**


End file.
